Jealousy
by Faceball-92
Summary: After nick goes to the forest with Monroe, the jealousy that the captain Renard had exploded when the younger detective and him are alone. Contains m/m slash.


Grimm  
Pairings: Captain Renard/ Nick Burkhardt

Summary: After nick goes to the forest with Monroe, the jealousy that the captain Renard had exploded when the younger detective and him are alone. Contains m/m slash.

Rated T

Green jealousy

All he could think were those words "I go alone" but he knew that the younger detective was going to the forest with his_ blutbad_ friend, he wouldn't admit openly to anyone but he was jealous from Monroe the _bultbad_, Nick was spending all his time with him now that Juliette was gone for good.

Renard knew that there was something between them, and everyone were waiting to see when they were going to go out together. And it was the perfect time because they were alone in the police station making their paperwork, so Renard do the first step and call Nick to his office and served to shots of whiskey.

- Hey Nick! Do you want to join me for a drinks?- Asked the captain from his door.

- Of course, sir! I will love it.- Answered a grinning Nick.- I have no one waiting for me in home and I need it.

- You don't need to be formal, we're alone and not on work time.- Respond Renard.- And I'm sorry to hear that you and your fiancé broke up.

- You don't need to be sorry it was my fault, I realized that wasn't in love with her anymore, it was just a long time together and I didn't want to ruin everything but she was smart and leave before I could knew.- Nick stopped for drink his shoot and continue.- The truth is that I'm better without her, without pretend that I still love her. I mean, of course I loved her with all my soul but now I'm not sure what I'm feeling and when I told her she said it was fine that she had loved me to and after that she was gone.- Nick finished his monologue.

- You don't need to blame yourself.- Respond Renard pouring another drink for both.- For what we leave behind and the new starts, cheers!.- They drink together until they finished the bottle of whiskey, Nick was very drunk so Renard drives him to house.

When they arrived Nick's house he was asleep so Renard had to charge him into the house, but when they arrived to the door Nick wake up, much sober than earlier.

- Hey! C'mon Nick we just arrived to your house.- Said a very tired Renard.

- I should go to Monroe's house, he has always prepared the guest room for when I need.- Murmured Nick but Renard listened it and once again the jealousy grow up inside him, and sparkle in his gray eyes.

- Your friend the _blutbad_.- Sighted the captain lowly.

- Yeah him, he supported me since Juliette leave me, is a good friend.- Defended Nick.- He understand for what I'm passing, he knows what I am and he is still my friend. The only who doesn't go away like my parents, my aunt and now Juliette.

- He is not the only, you have Hank, Wu and me. I will always stand by your side, you should know that. The _blutbad_ is not the only one.- Spitted Renard the last words, putting all the feelings he sensed in that moment jealousy, anger, pain and love. Nick saw the spark in his eyes and decided to do something in respect.

- So will you always stand by me _Sean_?.- Asked seductively Nick making his way to Renard, closing the distance between them until their breaths mixed and Nick could sense Renard trembling.- What you say if I want you to stay here the night?.

- We can't do this, _detective_, you are very drunk and I am your boss.- Answered he putting distance between them, and trying to hide the shiver he had because the way Nick said his name and blushed.

- You didn't answered my question _Sean_, will you stay the night if I asked nicely?.- Asked again Nick, closing the distance again and pressing their lips together in a fierce and passionate kiss. Renard couldn't apart, he responded the kiss with the same passion but when he think rationality again he step aside and blush fiercely.

_- Sean, Sean, Sean_, why do deny that I feel the same way?.- Said Nick approaching to him, putting a hand onto Renard's chest and drive it down, and he continued speaking at the same time he grabbed his boss' erection.- Don't deny it, I want you and I know that you want me to, don't lost time.- He said while he created friction between the erections.

- No, no,no! I am your boss and I don't do casual.- Said Renard falling in the temptation.

- I don't do casual to, you know how much I wait for this.- Said Nick biting Renard's earlobe and tracing his way for the elder's man jaw.

- They let go by the passion and ended in the bedroom, but stopped again because Renard was insure.

- Do you have condoms and lube? You are very secure of yourself, don't you.- Joked Renard to make the ambient more lighter.

- Of course I am, if I didn't we wouldn't do this.- Explained Nick with a seductive grin.

After that, Renard lost all the self-control he had and kiss Nick hard and demanding. In the deep night all they could heard was the sound of their passion.

When Nick woke up wrapped in the embrace of his boss and lover, he smiled and kissed the sleepy man and said:

- I go to call Monroe to tell him to not come here to check on me.- The mention of Monroe make Renard got up quickly with his eyes sparkling anger.

- Don't mention him when you're in bed with me!.- Said angrily Renard showing how possessive he could be with a demanding kiss.- You are _mine._

- I didn't know that you are so possessive,but yes I'm _yours.- _Answered Nick kissing his lover's chest making his way up to his mouth. After that and another session of hot hard sex, they didn't go to work the following day, and Renard marked the Grimm as his house as his.


End file.
